Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der dreizehnte Teil
Das dreizehnte Kapitel ' 13.1 Ein kleines Päuschen...' Als sich der Staub wieder legte, lag das alte Schlachtfeld schon weit hinter und vor allem unter unseren Freunden, während sich vor ihnen eine weitere Ebene auftat, die sich gewaltig von der vorherigen unterschied: Eine von lichten Koniferen- und Zypressenwäldern durchsetze Gras- und Buschlandschaft durch die sich ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte. Derweil sich im Hintergrund weitere solcher Ebenen wie aufeinandergestapelte Stufen erhoben, bevor sie gänzlich in eine Gebirgslandschaft übergingen. Obwohl die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war, herrschten schon angenehm milde Temperaturen und die mannshohen, mitunter sehr bunten Gräser, Büsche und Bäume wogen sich sanft in einer milden Brise. Staunend sahen sich die drei diese schöne und zugleich fremde Landschaft aus der Vogel-, oder eher Drachenperspetive an. Nur die Tatsache, dass wie immer kein einzelner Laut eines Tieres zu hören war, machte deutlich, dass auch hier die Croollons wohl Fuß gefasst hatten. Doch dann mussten sie ihren Blick schon wieder losreißen, denn der Drache ging in den Sinkflug über, bevor er sie wenige Zentimeter über dem Gras loslies, sodass sie sanft auf den Boden plumpsten. Er selbst landete einige Meter entfernt und wartete geduldig bis sich James, Sepp und Brax aufgerappelt hatten. "Oioioio! rrrRRRÜÜÜLLLPPPSSSssss!", machte Eulmert, der seinen Freunden nachgeflogen war hektisch. "Zeit, RRRÜÜÜLLLPPPSSS, meinen Magen, RRRÜÜÜLLLPPPSSS, wieder zu berrrRRRRÜÜÜLLLPPPPSSSsssen!" Zielstrebig flatterte er auf einen der Büsche zu und verschwand im Dickicht. Die Drei sahen ihrem Freund noch kurz nach, bevor sie sich dem Drachen zuwanden, der immer noch wartete. Als er sich ihrer vollen Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte, neigte er zur Begrüßung leicht seinen Kopf und öffnete seinen Kiefer. "Seid mir gegrüßt! Ich bin Ar-zuhl, oberster Wachdrache und der Gesandte von Drachenkönigin Mir-rhy.", stellte sich der Drache mit fremd klingender Stimme vor. "Und ihr seid James, Sepp und Brax - die vom Grafen versprochene Hilfe, nicht wahr?" "Ja das sind wir.", bestätigte James leicht nervös, was ihm Sepp und Brax nicht verübeln konnten, denn die Miene von Ar-zuhl war eine starre Reptilienmaske; sie konnten keine Gefühlsregung wie etwa Entäuschung oder Bestätigung darin lesen. Schließlich waren sie sich immer noch nicht so sicher, wie sie den Drachen überhaupt helfen konnten. Dafür bemerkte der Junge aber, dass der Drache ziemlich mager war und außerdem hier und da Verletzungen aufwies. Manche waren noch frisch, andere bereits mit Grind bedeckt oder fast verheilt, doch alle sahen wie Schussverletzungen aus und keine schien älter als ein paar Monate zu sein. Dies wiederum war nicht verwunderlich, denn die Drachen wurden ja von den Croollons überrascht und eingekesselt. "Gut.", meinte Ar-zuhl erst nach einer Weile und machte seinen Zuhörern damit höflich klar, dass es ihm nicht entgangen war, wie man ihn musterte. "Entschuldigung...", stammelte der Junge verlegen, der Drache tat dies mit einem Nicken ab und fuhr fort. "Vor zwei Tagen wurde ich damit beauftragt diese Gegend hier abzufliegen und nach euch zu suchen." Er warf einen Blick zu dem Busch in dem Eulmert gerade ein paar frische Triebe abbiss. "Das Glück wollte es, dass ich gestern Abend auf euren käuzischen Gefährten traf, der mich über die letzten Geschenisse unterichtete. Er versprach mir, euch zu mir zu bringen und mir ein Zeichen zu geben, wenn ihr den Rand des alten Schlachtfeldes erreicht habt, damit ich euch von dort abhole." Wieder konnten die drei in dieser kurzen Zeit nur über Eulmert staunen. Hatte er bei seinem Rundflug doch glatt den Gesandten von Drachenkönigin Mir-rhy getroffen und ihn, mir nichts dir nichts, einfach mal angesprochen! "Diese Versprechen", erzählte Ar-zuhl weiter, "hat er nun eingelöst, doch ich habe noch die Hälfte meines Auftrages vor mir, denn die Königin will, dass ich euch zu ihr bringe." Der Drache sah sich nun die noch nachtschlafende Ebene vor ihm an und zum Horizont, der sich langsam immer rötlicher färbte. "Aber noch ist die Sonne nicht aufgegangen und ohne ihre Wärme gibt es zu wenig Aufwinde. Und ohne diese wird es mir nicht gelingen euch drei zum Vulkan zu fliegen.", erklärte er. "Darum nutzt die Zeit und sammelt eure Kräfte, immerhin habt ihr eine harte Nacht hinter euch. Ich werde euch ein Zeichen geben, wenn wir starten." Unsere Freunde konnte bloß stumm nicken. Vor allem James und Sepp war die historische Bedeutung von Mir-rhy' Befehl durchaus bewusst. Die Drachenkönigin hatte damals mit dem Vater von Graf Lyrod von Nüsske vergeblich versucht den drohenden Krieg zwischen Magiern und Kriegern zu verhindern. Als dieser dann mit seiner Familie floh war diese von dieser scheinbaren Feigheit bitter enttäuscht, weshalb sie sich von dem Menschenvolk abwandte und sogar zuließ, dass der Krieg auf dem heutigen alten Schlachtfeld seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte. Und auch, als Mir-rhy nach dem Krieg die Wahrheit über die Flucht des alten Grafen erfuhr, hatte sie die Grafschaft Nüsske niemals mehr besucht. Und auch mit Graf Lyrod von Nüsske unterhielt sie nur eine eher unterkühlte diplomatische Beziehung aus der Ferne - ein persönliches Treffen, wie es der Graf auch mit den anderen Völkern pflegte, hatte sie stets abgelehnt. Das nun sie; ein einfacher Bauernjunge, ein Hausdiener, ein Hutkopf und ein Helfersteinkauz; die Ehre haben werden als erste Nichtdrachen eine Audienz bei der Drachenkönigin zu haben... Das war einfach unbeschreiblich aufregend! "Was erwartung uns wohl dort?", fragte der Junge gespannt. "Ein beispielloses Strafgericht!", knurrte Ar-zuhl böse und erschreckte damit die drei, denn Eulmert machte sich noch immer im Busch zu schaffen, fast zu Tode. Doch dann zog der Drache seine Mundwinkel schelmisch nach oben und bewies somit auch gleich, dass Drachen doch zur Mimik fähig sind. "War nur ein kleiner Scherz am Rande.", meinte er entschuldigend. "Viel Zeit ist seit damals vergangen und angesichts dieser Bedrohung ist für alte Verfehlungen kein Platz mehr, doch das möchte die Königin euch selber sagen." Brax wollte seinem Unmut über diesen bösen Witz schon Luft machen, als ein lautes Meckern die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Einige Meter weiter vor ihnen machte sich eine kleine Herde Ziegen über eine umgestürzte Konifere her und störte sich nicht daran, dass die Anwesenheit der Croollons eigentlich die meisten anderen Tiere zum Schweigen brachte. Alle Tiere wirkten wohlgenährt, ja fast schon fett, und zwei unvorsichtige Halbstarke, eine braune und eine schwarze, prügelten sich gefährlich weit von der restlichen Herde. "Ziegen?!", entfuhr es dem Jungen, glaubte er doch, dass er schon fast alles gesehen haben muss. "Was machen die denn hier?!" "Das ist leicht erklärt, Mylord.", begann James. "Als die Kämpfe während des Krieges langsam auf das alte Schlachtfeld verlegt wurden, musste auch die Verpflegung mit. Und logischerweise eigneten sich Ziegen besser dafür als Rinder, da sie kleiner und leichter zu ernähren und vor allem zu transportieren waren. Wie Ihr Euch denken könnt, gelang es vor allem den scheuen und sprungfreudigen Exemplaren sich aus den behelfsmäßigen Gegehen zu befreien und hier in die noch intakten Ebenen zu fliehen. Dort verwilderten sie schließlich, vermehrten sich und wurden so zu einem Teil der hiesigen Fauna." "Und sie sind ein Segen!", hauchte Ar-zuhl, dessen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden und fest auf die beiden Halbstarken gerichtet waren, erregt. "Ich möchte jetzt keinen Muckser mehr von euch hören!", zischte er und sank geschmeidig zusammen, sodass er nun auf allen Vieren lief, wie eine Katze ins hohe Gras eintauchte und fast unsichtbar wurde. Aufgerichtet war der Drache etwa drei Meter hoch, doch nun hatte er seine Größe nahezu halbiert, weshalb sogar die Gräser ihn nun überragten. Sein brauner Panzer auf dem Rücken und seine roten Schuppen tarnten ihn in den bunten, meist rot-grünen, oder grün-gelben Pflanzen perfekt und nur weil unsere Freunde wussten, wo der Drache ins Gras eingetaucht war, konnten sie seiner Spur folgen. Die Ziegen dagegen ahnten nichts... Als Ar-zuhl die Distanz auf wenige Meter verringert hatte, gab er seine Deckung auf, stieß ein lautes Brüllen von sich und sprintete wieder auf zwei Beinen mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit auf seine Beute zu. Diese hatte keine Chance! Noch bevor die ganze Herde wusste, dass sie angegriffen wurde, hatte der Drache seine Zähne tief in den Nacken der braune Ziege geschlagen und wirbelte sogleich herum um mit einem kräftigen Hieb seines Schwanzes die schwarze zu Fall zu bringen um ihr dann mit einem weiteren ebenfalls das Genick zu brechen. Der Leitbock, ein eigenwillig braun gefärbtes Tier mit weißem Bauch, gab einen Warnruf von sich, stieg noch einmal drohend (allerdings nur um sein Ego aufzupolieren, denn gegen einen dreimal größeren Drachen wirkt so eine Geste eher lächerlich...) und floh mit der restlichen Herde. Einen Moment lang verharrte der Drache regngslos über seiner Beute und atmete schwer. Da er so ausgezehrt war, war auch diese eher einfache Jagd sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Doch dann öffnete er sein Maul und zerteilte die braune Ziege in grobe Stücke, die er hastig im ganzen hinunterwürgte, wobei es trotzdem wesentlich unblutiger zuging, als man meinen könnte. Die andere dagegen zerkleinerte er sorgfältig in kleine Häppchen und zermalmte auch Knochen und Hörner zu kleinen Splittern. Brax, James und Sepp sahen sofort, dass diese nicht für Ar-zuhl selbst bestimmt war, denn er schluckte sie zwar hinunter, doch dabei schwoll sein Hals immer mehr an - er lagerte sie in seinem Kehlsack ein. Dann machte er sich zum Fluss auf und trank ihn großen Zügen Wasser, bis er sich wieder unseren Freunden zuwandte. "Ziegen sind wohl das einzig Gute, was der Krieg uns gebracht hat.", erzählte er zufrieden. "Sie werden hier schnell fett, ihr Fleisch ist äußerst lecker, sie vermehren sich schnell und vor allem sind sie leichte Beute!" Der Junge konnte sich denken wie wichtig dies den Drachen war, denn obwohl die Ebenen hier so saftig und lebendig wirkten, lebten hier vergleichsweise nur wenig Tiere. Darum waren die Drachen ja auch dafür bekannt eine besondere Frucht, die Nogdarmelone, an den Hänges des Vulkanes anzubauen. Das sie nun mit den Ziegen eine weitere Nahrungsquelle erschließen konnten, war ihnen deshalb nur Recht. "Jetzt hab ich euch aber genug Zeit gestohlen.", meinte Ar-zuhl und setzte sich ins Gras. "Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen, also nutzt nun die verliebene Zeit um euch zu erholen. Die Beute in meinem Inneren wird uns den Start zwar nicht leichter machen, doch sie wird ein gutes Gegengewicht zu euch dreien sein." "Puh... Mach bitte vier draus!", bat eine erschöpfte Käuzchenstimme aus dem Gebüsch, bevor Eulmert mit fahrigen Flügelschlägen dicht über dem Boden auf die kleine Gruppe zuflog. Unseren Freunden fiel auf, dass er nicht mehr rülpste, scheinbar waren die Triebe dieses Busches ein Gegenmittel für die Auswirkungen des Bobbersmotzers. Zumal wirkte der kleine Kauz ziemlich ausgelaugt. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn immerhin hatte sich auch er die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und sein Vorrat an Schnecken, die er sonst dicht an sein stets zerzaustes, braunes Federkleid geklebt hat war völlig aufgebraucht. "Armer Eulmert.", fand Sepp mitleidig. "Natürlich kannst du mitfliegen." "Am besten wäre es, wenn du dich in James' Rucksack verkriechst.", schlug Brax vor. "Eine gute Idee, Herr Brax.", meinte James und schaffte etwas Platz. "Rein mit Euch!" "Puh... Danke Freunde!", keuchte Eulmert, kletterte rasch hinein und war sogleich schon eingeschlafen. Da nun auch dies erledigt war, reichte James, vorausschauend wie er war, seinen beiden anderen Freunden bereits etwas zu Essen und füllte seinen Wasserschlauch am Fluss auf. Das Wasser war kristallklar und rein und auch das Essen schmeckte auf so leerem Magen noch köstlicher. Satt und zufrieden legten sich deshalb kurz darauf auch der Junge und der Hutkopf ins Gras und dösten vor sich hin. Nicht lange und dann waren auch sie eingeschlafen. Unterdessen machten sich James, der immer noch genug Kraft hatte, auf die Suche nach ein paar Schnecken für Eulmert, bevor auch er sich ein kleines Päuschen gönnte. 13.2 Der Flug zum Drachenvulkan Eine kräftiger, ja fast sturmartiger Windstoß, weckte Sepp nach einiger Zeit wieder auf. Er räkelte sich kurz noch ein wenig und stellte fest, dass die Sonne nun über dem östlichen Horizont schwebte. Höchste Zeit also... "Auch schon wach?", fragte Brax erholt, als der Junge sich erhob. "Jepp, nur ein wenig länger wär' mir noch lieber gewesen.", antwortete dieser, als ein weiterer Windstoß seine Haare zerzauste und an seinen Klamotten rüttelte. Sepp drehte sich um sah, dass Ar-zuhl für diesen ganzen 'Wind' verantwortlich war. Der Drache hatte seine mächtigen Flügel ausgebreitet und schlug in regelmäßigen Abständen damit. "Ich lockere nur noch schnell meine Muskeln, dann geht es los.", erklärte Ar-zuhl und schlug noch ein paar mal damit, bevor er sich ins Gras sezte. "Steigt auf meinen Rücken und haltet euch an meinem Panzer fest.", wies der Drache die drei an. "Ich zuerst!", bestimmte Brax, hopste auf Ar-zuhl und klammerte sich mit seinem Arm und seinen Beinchen in der Nähe seines Halses fest. Als nächstes war James an der Reihe. Er hatte ja keine Beine, weshalb er sich nur mit den Armen festhalten konnte und darum in der Mitte am sichersten saß. Und zu guter Letzt nahm auch Sepp seinen Platz ein. "Sind alle bereit?", fragte Ar-zuhl, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und seine Flügel ausbreitete. "Ja, wir sind Startklar Ar-zuhl!", bestätigte James, der nicht aus Bosheit dem Drachen das sonst so von ihm gewohnte Anhängsel 'Herr' verwährte. Drachen mögen es nämlich gar nicht, wenn man sie mit Herr oder Frau Drache anspricht, weshalb der Hausdiener nun auch hier wieder gekonnt den richtigen Umgangston gewählt hatte. "Gut!", meinte der Drache. "Dann lasst uns starten!" Ar-zuhl stieß wieder ein lautes Brüllen aus, bevor er, kräftig mit den Flügeln schlagend, mit einem Mordstempo lossrpurtete. Seine Passagiere merkten, dass es dem Drachen, trotz zusätzlichem Gewicht, diesmal viel leichter fiel in die Luft zu kommen. Wie eine unsichbare Hand griffen die Aufwinde dem Drachen unter die Flügel und schon nach wenigen Metern segelte Ar-zul bereits über dem Boden und konnte seine Beine einziehen. Nach ein paar weiteren, weit ausholenden Flügelschlägen, lag die erste Ebene weit unter ihnen. Zielsicher hielt Ar-zuhl auf die Gebirgslandschaft zu und fast im Minutentakt flogen sie über die immer höher gelegen Ebenen einfach hinweg. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Flügelschläge eingestellt und segelte allein mit Hilfe der Thermik immer höher und weiter. Erfahrene Drachen sind wahre Meister der Lüfte und können auch kleine Luftströme optimal nutzen. Haben sie sich diese Fertigkeiten erstmal erworben, stellen Entfernungen für sie kein Hindernis mehr da. Dies konnten Brax, James und Sepp nun selbst erleben, da sie binnen einer halben Stunde die Ebenen hinter sich gelassen haben und schon über die immer höher werdenden Ausläufer des leider namenlosen Gebirges segelten. Verzauberst sahen sie sich um, überall wuchs nur noch spärliche Vegetaion, einzig Flechten und Moose gab es im Überfluss. Nur hier und da klammerte sich noch ein verkrüppelter, kleiner Baum an den Boden. Gase und heißes Wasser schossen aus manchen Stellen aus dem Gestein und machten klar, dass hier alles vulkanischen Ursprungs ist. Im Allgemeinen sah diese Gebirge ganz anders aus, als jenes, das in den Himmel wächst, denn die Felsen bestanden aus grau-schwarzen Vulkangestein und es war längst nicht so hoch wie das andere, denn auf diesen Gipfeln lag kein Schnee. Aber dann erblickten sie etwas, dass alle Blicke auf sich zog: Den Drachenvulkan! Als gigantischer, zerfurchter, dunkelgrauer Kegel thronte er inmitten dieser zerklüfteten Berglandschaft. Er war so hoch, dass seine Spitze von den tieffliegenden Wolken verdeckt war und durch die aufgehende Sonne im Hintergrund, die alles in ein goldenes Licht hüllte, wirkte er noch majestätischer. "Das ist sie...", meinte Ar-zuhl mit einem Leuchten in seinen Augen. "Meine Heimat... Sie ist wundervoll, nicht?" Da konnten unsere Freunde nur zustimmen und gemeinsam betrachteten sie das riesige Gebilde. Der Drache hatte nun seinen Flug verlangsamt und stieg durch die Aufwinden spiralförmig nach oben. So hatte vor allem Sepp Zeit an den Hängen des Vulkans nach dem zu suchen, was ihn ganz besonders interessierte: Die Felder der Drachen. Bald schon hatte er sie auch gefunden. Wie Reisfelder, waren diese Terrassen in die Hänge des Vulkans angelegt worden, gegraben von den Krallen unzähliger Drachengenerationen und wohl einmalig auf ganz Bosrebb und Umgebung. Denn wo sonst gab es Reptilien, die Ackerbau betrieben? Der Junge fürchtete, dass die Croollons sich daran verganen haben könnten, doch es war nichts dergleichen. Aber sie lagen brach da, die Erde wurde noch nicht mal gelockert und war bereits von einer dicken Ascheschicht bedeckt. An den Augen von Ar-zuhl, scheinbar ließ er es nun zu, das man seine Mimik deuten konnte, erkannte Sepp aber, dass es dennoch unnatürlich war, das sie momentan immer noch so ungenutzt dalagen. "Wir hätten schon vor einem Monat anfangen sollen...", knurrte Ar-zuhl böse und der Junge, der ja ebenfalls mit seinen Eltern Felder bestellte, wusste was er meinte. Die Nogdarmelone war nämlich eine besondere Pflanze, denn sie ähnelte in ihrer Zusammensetzung und ihrem Geschmack mehr einem Stück Fleisch als einer Frucht. Vor allem war sie aber eine besonders anspruchsvolle Plfanze. Sie wuchs nur hier an diesen Hängen, benötigte aber auch regelmäßig frische Asche und reinstes Quellwasser. Beides hatte der Vulkan reichlich, doch es kam auch auf seine Aktivität an. Ist er zu aktiv, ist der Melone der Boden zu warum und sie wuchs nicht richtig. Gleiches gilt aber auch, wenn der Vulkan seine Tätigkeit zu sehr eingestellt hat, denn dann regnete es seltener Asche und dies gefiel der Pflanze auch nicht. Auch der Zeitpunkt in dem der Samen gesät wird, hat Einfluss auf das spätere Wachstum. Alles in allem war die Nogdarmelone eine pflanzliche Diva, die man richtig pflegen und hegen musste und da lag nun auch das Problem. Durch den Einfall der Croollon-Armee konnten die Drachen den jährlich sich änderden Rythmus der Aussaat nicht einhalten und so bestand die Gefahr, dass die Ernte eines ganzen Jahres ausfallen könnte! "Ob uns das wohl auch blühen wird?", fragte sich der Junge voller Sorge, denn immerhin war die Grafschaft nun auch menschenleer. Niemand kümmerte sich um die Felder und niemand würde da sein, wenn ein Sturm oder eine Hitzewelle die zarten Pflänzchen vernichtete. Auch die ganze Tiere standen nun alleine da, doch über sie musste man sich weniger Sorgen machen. Alle konnten frei nach draußen in ihre Gehege oder Weiden gehen und würden dort notfalls einfach ausbrechen, wenn sie dort nichts mehr zu essen finden würden. Nur die Hühner und teilweise auch die Enten und Gänse würden wohl nach längerer Zeit den Füchsen zum Opfer fallen. Andererseits wäre der Ernteausfall und die starke Dezimierung des Federviehs bedeutungslos, wenn es Hans nun wirklich gelänge sich die Nomomatrex anzueignen, denn dann würde es bald keine anderen Wesen mehr als die Croollons geben - und die brauchten nichts zu essen. Darum verdrängte Sepp seine Sorgen und war froh, als er in das aufmunternte und verständnisvolle Gesicht von James blicken konnte. Inzwischen waren die dichten Wolken schon zum Greifen nah, nicht mehr lange und wie würden ins Innere des Vulkankegels gelangen. Doch seltsamerweise sah Ar-zuhl diesem Augenblick eher angsepannt, als freudig oder erwartungsvoll entgegen. Die drei waren nun lange genug unterwegs gewesen um zu ahnen, dass dort nichts Gutes auf sie warten würde... "Duckt euch so gut es geht!", warnte sie der Drache wie zur Bestätigung. "Gleich wird es nämlich ungemütlich!" Dann flog er in die dichten Wolken hinein. Für eine Weile war alles in dichtes Grau gehüllt, doch dann lichtete sich die Sicht wieder und gab den Blick frei auf den gewaltigen Vulkankrater. Wie ein gigantisches Loch mit vielen Metern Durchmeser führte er in den Vulkan hinein, doch darüber schwebte eine wahre Wolke aus Luftprofis! Kaum hatten diese den Drachen mit ihren scharfen Augen bemerkt, geriet die ganze Formation auch schon in Bewegung und feuerte was das Zeug hielt. "Fliegende Ratten!", fluchte Ar-zuhl und wich den ganzen Schüssen aus um näher an den Krater zu kommen. Dabei tat er sich sichtlich schwer, denn da er Passagiere hatte, konnte er keine allzu waghalsigen Manöver ausführen, weshalb er trotz seiner Flinkheit dennoch den ein oder anderen Schuss abbekam. Allerdings mussten unsere Freunde feststellen, dass der Drache den Luftprofis durchaus ebenbürtig war. Denn es gelang auch Ar-zuhl den ein oder anderen Luftprofi, der im unvorsichtigerweise zu nahe kam, mit seinen Zähnen zu packen und so seinen Ballon zu zerstören. Feuer spie er allerdings nicht, denn im Gegensatz zum Klischee, kostete dieses enorm viel Kraft und als mächtige Waffe wurde und wird es nur im Notfall eingesetzt. "Wenn wir es doch nur gleich so getan hätten!", knurrte Ar-zuhl verbittert, während er sich beißend und mit seinen scharfen Hörnern stoßend, in die Mitte vorkämpfte. Aller Ebenbürtigkeit zum Trotz: Die Luftprofis waren einfach in der Überzahl und wie Brax, James und Sepp sehen konnten, kamen von Osten her immer wieder neue nach und füllten die kleinen Lücken, die der Drache geschlagen hatte, sofort um das doppelte. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden einen tödlichen Treffer landen könne, aber länger als nötig schlug sich der Drache nicht mit ihnen herum. Er blutete jetzt schon aus vielen kleinen Wunden; auch seine Flughäute waren bereits in Mitleidenschaft geraten, als er endlich sein Ziel, die Mitte des Kraters, erreicht hatte, seine Flügel anlegte und fast senkrecht in die Tiefe schoss. Zum Glück waren die Flughäute von Drachen wesentlich robuster als jene von Fledermäusen oder den ausgestorbenen Flugsauriern; die Verletzungen würden also mit der nötigen Ruhe bald wieder völlig verheilt sein. Doch wie es im Moment aussah, würden die Drachen diese nötige Ruhepause nicht bekommen. Eindrucksvoll haben die Croollons vor den Augen unserer Freunde bewiesen, dass sie in der Lage waren sogar die Drachen in Schach zu halten. Brax, James und Sepp wussten zwar schon seit der Zeit bei den Feen, dass dies so war, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war gleich noch etwas ganz anderes. Diese Tatsache stimmte sie ziemlich nachdenklich, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache wie sie den Drachen hierbei nun helfen sollten. Darum schwiegen sie, während Ar-zuhl in die Tiefen des Drachenvulkans flog... 13.3 Eine Audienz bei Drachenkönign Mir-rhy Breits nach wenigen Metern die Ar-zuhl zwischen sich und den Luftprofis bringen konnte, gaben jene die Verfolgung auf, stellten das Feuer ein und flogen wieder zurück auf ihren Platz über dem Vulkankrater. Sogleich öffnete der Drache seine Flügel wieder und segelte somit wesentlich gemächlicher tiefer in den Krater hinein. So konnten unsere Freunde sich in aller Ruhe umsehen und wieder mal ehrfürchtig staunen. Der obere Teil des Kraters war riesig, er wirkte wie eine gewaltige Halle, von Höhlen durchzogen und mit schmalen Pfaden und Felssimsen gespickt. In regelmäßigen Abständen gab es an allen Seiten kleine Durchbrüche, durch die das Sonnenlicht dringen konnte und somit auch die unteren Teile des Kraters hell erleuchtet wurden. Moose und Flechten hatten sich auch hier an allen möglichen Orten festgewachsen und sorgten für einen farblichen Krontrast zum fast schwarzen Vulkangestein. War es nahe der Krateröffnung noch angenehm warm, stieg die Temperatur jetzt schon immer mehr. Und je tiefer sie flogen um so wärmer wurde es, bis man schon bald von einer Affenhitze reden konnte. (Kein Wunder, schließlich ist das ja auch ein Vulkan...) Und ganz weit unten konnte man auch wirklich die flüssige Magma brodeln sehen. Feine Aschewolken stiegen, gepaart mit dem schwefeligen Geruch von Vulkangasen, nach oben doch die Höhlen waren so angelegt, dass diese nicht hinein gelangten. Brax, James und Sepp konnten sich gut vorstellen, wie unzählige Drachen hier durch die Gegend flogen und ihren Dingen nachgingen oder durch die Öffnung des Kraters nach draußen segelten. Doch jetzt lag alles verlassen da, denn die Drachen hatten sich offentsichtlich in ihre Höhlen zurück gezogen und so war es bis auf das ferne Blubbern der Magma und das gelegentliche Zischen der vulkanischen Gase, die hier und da nach draußen traten, still. Aufmerksam und allmählich auch aufgeregt sahen sie sich die einzelnen Höhlen an. In einer von diesen wartete nun in diesem Moment die Drachenkönigin auf sie. Leider wusste auch James nicht so viel von den Eigenheiten der Drachen, weshalb unsere Freunde nicht wirklich wussten wie und ob sich die Höhle der Königin überhaupt von den anderen unterschied. Immer tiefer segelte Ar-zuhl in den Vulkan hinab, an zahllosen Höhlen vorbei und es schien so, als ob der Drache sie bis zur Magma selber führen wollte. Die Hitze indes stieg auch weiter an, doch es war eine trockene Hitze, weshalb unsere Freunde sie erstaunlich gut verkraften konnten. Endlich, als die Magma mittlerweile so nah war, das man die einzelnen Blasen zerplatzen sehen konnte und die flimmernde Luft, die alles, was zu dicht über der Magma war, verbrannte, wohl nur noch wenige hundert Meter unter ihnen lag, konnte man einen großen Felssims ausmachen. Ein Pfad führte von dort zu der wohl letzten Höhle und somit zu Mir-rhy. Von außen betrachtet sah sie genauso aus wie die anderen, doch das Hauptaugenmerk galt drei Drachen, die bereits auf dem Sims verharrten. Einer von ihnen, eine junge Drachen wie es aussah, lag schwer atmend und verletzt auf dem Boden, die anderen beiden kümmerten sich um sie. Doch sie konnten nicht viel mehr tun, als ihre Wunden zu lecken, ihr regelmäßig etwas vorzerkautes Essen in ihr Maul zu schieben und ihr aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern. Als sie Ar-zuhl erblickten, der gerade landete, wirkten sie sichtlich erleichtert. "Da bist du ja Ar-zuhl!", rief der eine gleich aus. "Du kommst keinen Augenblick zu früh!" "Was ist passiert?", wollte dieser gleich wissen und sah sich die verletzte Drachin an. "Warum habt ihr sie rausgeschickt?!" Da hustete diese und bemühte sich ihren Kopf zu Ar-zuhl hoch zu heben. "Es gab... eine unnatürliche Erschütterung... erst vor ein paar Stunden... am Fuße des Vulkans..." Sie hustete wieder, doch in ihren Augen leuchtete der Stolz. "Ich habe mich angeboten das zu, hust, überprüfen... Sie haben mich auch fast, hust, hust, nicht erwischt..." "Oh Ne-tha!", tadelte Ar-zuhl wie ein strenger Vater. "Du bist erst letztes Jahr geschlüpft und setzt jetzt schon dein Leben für einen Erkundungsflug auf Spiel? Hat sich das wenigstens gelohnt?" "Auf jeden Fall!", entgenete Ne-tha ernst und ihre Augen verdüsterten sich. Sie sammelte ihren Atem, denn sie wollte wohl etwas sehr wichtiges sagen. "Es droht uns große Gefahr Ar-zuhl! Diese Monster haben etwas schreckliches vor und uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn du nicht bald gekommen wärst, hätte sich die Königing gezwungen gesehen weitere Drache loszuschicken um dich und die versprochene Hilfe zu holen!" "Was, so ernst?", fragte der Drache schockiert und ließ seine Begleiter von seinem Rücken. "Darum also haben sich alle Drachen zurückgezogen, sie bereiten sich auf das schlimmste vor, was immer es auch sein wird." "Das will ich dir sagen.", meinte die Drachin, richtete sich unbeholfen auf und richtete ihren Blick auf Brax, James und Sepp. "Doch zuerst solltest du die Königin über deine Ankunft und die der drei da informieren." "Sind sie das?", fragte einer der anderen beiden Drachen. "Sind sie die vom Grafen versprochene Hilfe?!" "Ja To-ihk, das sind Brax, James und Sepp, sie sollen uns helfen, aber nun..." Ar-zuhl warf den Kopf zurück und ließ mehrmals hintereinander einen bellenden Laut erklingen. Augenblicklich ertönte ein anderer bellender Laut aus der Höhle und kaum das dieser sich im ganzen Vulkan verbreitet hatte, kam es unseren Freunden so vor, als ob sie nun von tausenden Augenpaaren neugierig beobachtet wurden. Gepaart mit der nun gut bekannten Frage: 'Sind sie das wirklich?' "Gut, die Königin weiß nun bescheid.", erklärte Ar-zuhl. "Es wird Zeit das ihr zu ihr geht. Den Rucksack mit eurem käuzischen Freund lasst mir da, in Ordnung?" "Aber natürlich.", entgegnete James und legte diesen ab. "Seid ihr mit der königlichen Zeremonie der Anerkennung vertraut?", wollte da To-ihk noch wissen. "Ich bin es.", antwortete der Hausdiener. "Und ich werde sie meinen Freunden auf dem Weg erklären." "So sei es!", meinte To-ihk. "Je nachdem werden wir uns hier früher oder später wiedersehen. Aber nun..." Der Drache bedeutete ihnen, dem Pfad zu folgen, was unsere Freunde auch taten. "Was ist das für eine Zeremonie?", platze es da nach ein paar Schritten aus Sepp heraus. "Nun wie ihr wisst, Mylord, ist die Drachenkönigin den Menschen seit dem Krieg nicht mehr sonderlich wohlgesonnen. Wenn wir also ihre Höhle betreten, wird sie sich in einer dunklen Ecke aufhalten, damit wir sie nicht sehen können. Kommt sie während des Gespräches aus dieser heraus, also erlaubt sie es uns, sie ansehen zu dürfen, hat sie sich dafür entschieden die Wunden der Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und wir haben ihre Anerkennung.", erklärte James. "Und was ist, wenn sie sie nicht ruhen lässt?", fragte Brax misstrauisch. "In diesem Fall wird sie uns aus ihrer Höhle befehlen und wir müssen uns an ihre Vertreter, die zwei Drachen hinter uns, wenden - mit der Königin selbst würden wir überhaupt keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Ihre Vertreter würden uns, an Ihrer statt, erklären, wie wir den Drachen helfen sollen.", erläuterte der Hausdiener ernst und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Allerdings hätten wir dann natürlich einen viel schlechteren Stand, auch bei all den anderen Drachen. Und es wäre auch groß zu bezweifeln, dass sich, auch wenn wir diese Krise überstehen, dann die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen Hochgeboren und der Drachenkönigin verbessern. Um es kurz zu sagen: Werden wir nicht anerkannt, verlaufen sich Hochgeborens Bemühungen, sich mit den Drachen zu versöhnen, im Sande..." "Also wenn das so ist...", fing Brax an. "Wäre es besser wenn wir uns ordentlich reinhängen, oder eher gesagt du James!" "Das kannst du laut sagen Brax.", fand auch Sepp und sah den Hausdiener an. "Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich am Besten, wenn du wieder für uns sprichst James." "Natürlich werde ich das, Mylord und Herr Brax.", entgegnete James ungemein entschlossen, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, denn hier und jetzt bekam er die Gelegenheit sich für eine Sache einzusetzen die Graf Lyrod von Nüsske sehr wichtig war und ist. "Verlasst Euch auf mich!" Und dann traten sie auch schon durch die Öffnung in die Höhle der Drachenkönigin. Entgegen ihrem äußerem Erscheinungsbild war sie sehr geräumig und ,wie der Vulkankegel selber, durch einen kleinen Durchbruch sehr hell. Das schwarze Vulkangestein wirkte wie poliert und schimmerte im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen wunderschön. Vor allem die Mitte der Höhle war besonders groß gestaltet, scheinbar versammelten sich hier die wichtigsten Drachen um sich mit der Königin zu beratschlagen. Und hier empfing die Drachenkönigin wohl auch ihren Besuch. Etwas unsicher stellten sich die Drei auf und wussten zuerst nicht wohin sie blicken sollen. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannten sie, dass die Höhle vor ihnen weiterführte. Dieser Teil lag in völliger Dunkelheit und nur das gelegentliche Funkeln eines Augenpaares ließ erahnen, dass dort hinten Mir-rhy auf sie wartete. Unsere Freunde verneigten sich, bevor James das Wort ergriff. "Wir grüßen Euch, Mir-rhy, Königin der Drachen." "Und ich grüße Euch, James, Sepp und Brax.", antwortete die Königin aus ihrer dunklen Ecke heraus. Wie anfangs auch bei Ar-zuhl, konnte man keine Gefühlregung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Diesmal erwarteten es James, Sepp und Brax aber auch gar nicht und blieben vorerst ruhig. "Ich habe Kunde von eurer abenteuerlichen Reise erhalten.", fuhr Mir-rhy fort. "Und ich muss ehrlich eingestehen, dass eure Leistung Beachtung verdient. Ihr werdet eine Menge gesehen und auch erlebt haben - im Guten wie im Schlechten. Ihr werdet also wissen wenn ich sage, dass unserer Heimat Bosrebb große Gefahr durch die Croollon-Armee droht! Sie ächzt unter ihrer Ausbeutung, die alten Zauber die uns alle verbinden und schützen drohen zu zerbrechen und die Völker leiden unter ihrer Herrschaft! Ich kann und will meine Augen nicht vor diesem schrecklichen Leiden meines Volkes und das der anderen verschließen." Es raschelte in der Ecke und für einen Moment schöpften unsere Freunde schon Hoffnung, doch die Königin hatte sich nur etwas bewegt und verharrte weiter in der Dunkelheit. "Aber da ist noch etwas anderes...", begann Mir-rhy wieder. "Eine alte Wunde, geschlagen von vor 64 Jahren, quält micht und lässt mir bis heute keine rechte Ruhe - denn die Wunden der Seele können ewig schwälen. Sie trübt mein Vertrauen zu den Menschen und vor allem zum Grafengeschlecht erheblich; auch wenn ich nun weiß warum ich so verletzt wurde, so fällt es mir dennoch schwer diese Tat zu vergessen. Sagt mir desshalb: Hat es Graf Gyrods Sohn verdient, dass ich ihm die Sünde seines Vaters verzeihe?" "Dies, edle Drachenkönigin, liegt allein bei Euch.", antwortete James aufrichtig. "Hochgeboren hat versucht nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu Handeln und Euer, und auch die anderen Völker, um Verzeihung zu bitten und die geschlagenen Wunden des Krieges zumindest zu lindern. Er hat zusammen mit seiner Frau und dem neuen Bosrebbrat wirklich viel geleistet und erreicht, doch schlussendlich könnt nur ihr allein bestimmen, ob ihr seine Bemühungen anerkennt oder ihn weiter ablehnt." Für eine ganze Weile herrschte langes Schweigen, bevor sich wieder etwas in der Ecke tat. "Wahrlich weise Worte.", meinte die Königin und ihre Stimme nahm einen warmen Ton an, der James, Sepp und Brax hoffen lies. "In der Tat liegt es in meinem Ermessen ob ich den Schatten der Vergangenheit nachtrauere oder sie endlich zu Grabe trage. Und ich glaube es wird nun nach so vielen Jahren endlich Zeit für eine Veränderung! Wir alle können diese Krise nur gemeinsam überstehen doch dafür reicht kein Zweckbündnis aus. Nein! Es muss ein neuer Verband aller Völker entstehen, so wie er vor dem Krieg existiert hatte. Schließlich sind wir nämlich alle Teil eines Ganzen. Denn obwohl wir so verschieden sind einen uns viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir sprechen alle die gleiche Sprache, können den anderen verstehen und sogar Freundschaften aufbauen. Und darum..." Erneut raschelte es, aber diesmal mischte sich das Geräusch von Schritten dazu. Und von einem Moment auf den anderen trat Mir-rhy, die Königin der Drachen, zu ihnen in die Mitte der Höhle und somit auch ins Licht. Doch was unsere Freunde nun sahen, verschlug ihnen fast den Atem. Denn Mir-rhy war neben ihrer doch beeindruckenden Größe von fast dreieinhalb Metern Höhe und siebeneinhalb Metern länge vor allem eines: Wunderschön! Ihre glänzenden Schuppen waren noch ein Stück dunkelroter als bei den normalen Drachen und auf ihren Flanken zog sich eine hellblaue Linie vom Hals bis zur Schwanzspitze; dies war das Mal der Drachenköniginen. Auch war sie nicht ganz so mager wie die anderen Drachen, schließlich steht die Versorgung der Königin an erster Stelle. Trotzdem wirkte sie nicht wirklich normalgewichtig, aber dafür war Mir-rhy bekannt: Sie teilte ihr Mehr (leider kein 'Meer') an Futter gerne mit jenen, die es nötiger haben. Als Drachenkönigin hatte sie einen Finger mehr an ihren Flügeln vorzuweisen, ihr Rückenpanzer war deutlich schmaler, als der von Ar-zuhl, auch ihr Horn war wesentlich kleiner, doch dafür hatte sie knöcherne Fortsäzte an ihrer Maske, welche wie eine Königskrone wirkten. Aber der wirkliche Grund für ihre so beeindruckende Ausstrahlung war, zumindest teilweise, ihr Gesicht selbst. Denn es strahlte förmlich vor Freundlichkeit, Anmut und Güte und zeugte dennoch von Härte und Durchsetzungskraft, wenn sie angebracht war. Ihre orangefarbenen Augen leuchteten und auf ihren Lippen lag ein zartes Lächeln. Aller Beschreibung zum Trotz kam diese Schönheit auch tief aus ihrem Inneren hervor und Mir-rhy besaß nun einmal diese Art von Schönheit die man fast nicht beschreiben kann. (Und trotzdem muss es der Autor versuchen, hat's halt auch nicht immer leicht...) Wäre die Königin kein Drache sondern zum Beipsiel eine Menschenfrau, so müsste sie den Vergleich mit der edlen Gräfin Thea, die ja für ihre Schönheit bekannt war, nicht scheuen. Solche und andere Vergleiche schossen unseren Freunden durch den Kopf, während sie stillschweigend die Drachenkönigin betrachteten. Diese wirkte sichtlich geschmeichelt über diese Aufmerksamkeit, doch dann riss sie die drei wieder aus ihren Gedanken. "Und darum bin ich gewillt die Verfehlung von Graf Gyrod von Nüsske endlich zu verzeihen und erkläre mich bereit für einen Neuanfang mit dem Menschenvolk!", beendete sie ihren angefangen Satz feierlich und fügte hinzu. "Und euch erkenne ich hiermit auch an!" "Wirklich?" Unsere Freunde konnten es zunächst noch gar nicht fassen, doch dann machte sich ein unglaubliches Glückgefühlt in ihnen breit. Sie wurden von der Drachenkönigin anerkannt! Sie haben das geschafft, was selbst Graf Lyrod von Nüsske lange Zeit so vergeblich versucht hatte. "Oh, habt vielen, vielen Dank edle Königin!", entgenete James dankbar, sichtlich erfreut und auch etwas stolz. "Von uns auch!", stimmten auch Sepp und Brax froh mit ein und verneigten sich zusammen mit dem Hausdiener nochmals tief vor Mir-rhy. "Es ehrt uns sehr, dass wir nun Euer vertrauen genießen können.", meinte der Hausdiener weiter. "Und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ihr drei den Mut aufgebracht habt so eine lange Reise auf euch zu nehmen.", erwiderte die Drachenkönigin anerkennend. "Ihr seid den langen Weg von der Grafschaft und den Nebelwäldern bis hierher gekommen um diesem Hans das Handwerk zu legen und habt euch bereiterklärt uns zu helfen, obwohl ihr noch gar nicht wisst wie." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und dieser Zeit schlich sich etwas flehendes in ihre Augen. "Aus diesem Grund möchte ich euch um eines bitten: Hört euch die Klage der Drachen an! Die Klage des letzten und ältesten Volkes von Bosrebb." "Aber natürlich.", antwortete James und da es Mir-rhy auch tat setzten er und seine Freunde sich auf den ungewohnt warmen Boden und lauschten der Klage der Drachen. "Wie bei den anderen Völkern auch begann unser Leid ganz unvermittelt in jener unheilvollen Nacht von vor 50 Tagen. Zu dieser Zeit hatten die meisten von uns ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, denn die Wettkämpfe mit denen die Männchen um die Gunst unserer Weibchen buhlten, gingen zu Ende und unzählige Paare waren nun dabei sich ihre Nester einzurichten oder breits Nahrung für die brütenden Drachinen herbeizuschaffen. Alle waren so sorglos und glücklich und nicht das geringste Zeichen deutete auf das baldige Unglück, welches Bosrebb nun bis heute heimsucht, hin. Dann aber, in jener Nacht, erhellte ein greller Lichtblitz sogar das Innere dieses Vulkans. Und kurz darauf drang schon das Lärmen einer Schlacht an unsere Ohren. Die wenigen Wachen die wir in dieser Nacht stationiert hatten, kämpften sich schwer verwundet in den Vulkan und berichteten mir vom Angriff einer bizarren Armee, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen sei und auf den Vulkan zusteuerten. Erbost über diesen feigen Hinterhalt wurden alle kampfbereiten Drachen mobilisiert und ich flog sie in die Schlacht. Es sollte eine grausame werden... Die Croollons, die am Boden kämpften konnte zwar wenig bis gar nichts gegen uns ausrichten, doch dafür waren ihre fliegenden Teufel umso schlimmer! Ausnahmslos jeder, auch ich selbst, zog sich bei diesem Gefecht schwere Wunden zu. Dennoch konnten wir dem Feind schwere Verluste zufügen, sodass die verbliebenen Croollons nach Osten zu den leblosen Feldern flohen - und dort in ihren sicheren Tod, denn an diesem Ort kann man nicht überleben. ...Dies dachten wir zumindest, wir konnten ja nicht ahnen um was für Kreaturen es sich da handelte. Im nachhinein nämlich wären wir gut beraten gewesen sie weiter zu verfolgen und restlos auszulöschen... Doch Hans wusste um unsere Stärke und hat darum seine ganze Macht aufgewand, damit vor allem wir nicht die Warnung des Grafen erhalten konnten - mit Erfolg! Denn ohne dieses Wissen begingen wir einen großen Fehler... Nach diesem harten Kampf zogen wir uns in die Tiefen des Drachenvulkans, wo uns fast niemand hin folgen kann, zurück in unsere Höhlen um für mehrere Wochen zu ruhen und unsere Wunden verheilen zu lassen. Es stellt für uns kein Problem da, lange Zeit nur wenig zu essen oder gar fasten zu müssen, denn wir magern zwar ab, aber unsere Kraft schwindet erst sehr spät. Zumal war die Nogdarmelonenernte des letzten Jahres reichaltig, wir hatten also stets immer ein bisschen Nahrung zur Verfügung. Und Quellen, die auch bis in das Innere des Vulkans reichten, versorgten uns zuverlässig mit Wasser. Das wahre Problem aber konnte sich so ungestört draußen auf den leblosen Feldern zusammenbrauen..." Mir-rhy sah unsere Freunde ernst an und die wussten gleich, was das für ein Problem war. "Sie haben eine Croollon-Manufaktur errichtet!", kombinierten sie entsetzt und die Königin nickte zustimmend. "Ja so nennen sie es. Die leblosen Felder bieten ideale Bedingungen für so etwas: Denn unter dem harten Boden befinden sich zahllose Höhlen, Hallen und Becken, alles Überreste ehemaliger Lavaströme die im Lauf der Zeit versiegt sind. Für die Croollons muss es ein Kinderspiel gewesen sein, sich zu diesen Hohlräumen zu graben und diese dann für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen." Sepp, James und Brax konnten sich das nur zu gut vorstellen. Die Manufaktur in den nebligen Gefilden der Anderswelt hatten sie ja schon binnen weniger Tage aus dem Boden stampfen können und hier, wo fast alles schon da war, muss es noch schneller gegangen sein. "Wir ruhte etwa drei Wochen.", erzählte die Königin weiter. "Dann waren unsere Wunden fast völlig verheilt und die Zeit drängte auch langsam: Die Nogdarmelone wollte gesät werden und dazu mussten wir die Felder in Schuss bringen. Doch kaum schickten wir die ersten Drachen für einen Erkundungsflug los, kamen diese sogleich wieder verletzt zurück. Sie wurden wieder von diesen fliegenden Teufeln attackiert, erzählten sie mir. Es soll ein ganzer Schwarm von ihnen sein, der über dem Krater flog und sie nicht durchlies. Diesmal wollte ich keine Gnade mehr walten lassen! Wir formierten uns erneut und flogen einen Angriff, aber es war bereits zu spät! Egal wie viele Biester wir vom Himmel holen konnte, immer und immer wieder füllten sie ihre Reihen auf. Darum mussten wir aufgeben und wir zogen uns wieder zurück, damit ich mich mit den wichtigsten Drachen beratschlagen konnte. Wir entschieden uns für ein riskantes Manöver: Ein einzelner und flinker Drache sollte versuchte aus dem Vulkan auszubrechen um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sich da draußen bloß abspielte. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, doch was er uns berichten konnte, war fürchterlich: Diese Croollons haben fast die ganzen leblosen Felder zu einem eingezäunten Gebäudekomplex umgebaut und aus Öffnungen im Boden drangen immer wieder ganze Armeen dieser Croollons ins Freide doch am schlimmste war, dass auch regelmäßig weitere dieser fliegenden Teufel hinaus in die Welt flogen. Drei Wochen hatten ihnen gereicht um einen Ort zu errichten der es ihnen ermöglichte ihre Armee immer und immer wieder zu erneuern!" Die Drachenkönign wandte ihren Kopf ab und sah voll tiefer Trauer irgendwo ins Leere. "Und wir mussten damit fertigwerden, dass wir in eine Falle getappt und in die Enge getrieben worden sind...", flüsterte sie, "Wir sind Gefangene in unserer eigenen Heimat und das Leid meines Volkes wird mit jedem Tag größer. Unsere frischgeschlüpften Jungen betteln um Nahrung; sie haben noch keine Reserven und wir Alten müssen immer mehr und mehr hungern. Mithilfe der Nogdarmelone konnten wir diese ganze Zeit nun überbrücken, doch wenn wir keine Möglichkeit haben auf die Jagd zu gehen wird unser Vorrat stetig schwinden. Und da ist auch das nächste Problem: Wir können nicht alle Früche essen, denn die Melone keimt bloß, wenn sie mit dem Fruchtfleisch vergraben wird." (Wie ich schon sagte, sie ist eine pflanzliche Diva!) Nun konnte Mir-rhy ein kurzes Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Aber all dies ist nichts im Vergleich zu der schändlichen Tat die sie gerade ausführen wollen!", klagte sie. "Ne-tha, die junge Drachen vor meiner Höhle, hat euch wahrscheinlich schon gesagt, dass uns große Gefahr droht... Und sie wirklich groß! Als es vor ein paar Stunden diese unnatürlichen Erschütterungen gab, hat sie sich angeboten dies zu überprüfen, denn Ne-tha ist eine unsere flinkesten uns schnellsten Drachen. Doch was sie herausgefunden hatte war noch schlimmer als der Bau dieser Manufaktur!" Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik